A Pinkie In Time!
by The Almighty Pickle Lord XD
Summary: Sorry for the horrible parody title. Doctor Whooves and Pinkie Pie! What strange antics shall happen?...
1. Chapter 1

**A Pinkie In Time**

The Tardis had crashed into a tree. He was being chased by wolf shaped logs. Yup, just another normal save-the-universe-or-everyone-will-die day. Well except for the fact he turned into a pony. And that there was a pink blob on his back that smelled like cotton candy and was munching cupcakes with way too much frosting.

I was bringing Zecora some ingredients and CUPCAKES (!), when this stallion ran by. I didn't get a chance to say "Hi", but I love meeting new ponies so I hopped onto his back. "Hello!"

"What in the world are you?" He asked. He sounded like he was from Brittion*.

I couldn't answer because one of the cupcakes flew into my mouth so my answer sounded like this: "Gramph! Bilinky Guiy!"

"What?"

I managed to swallow without choking. "Pinkie Pie!"

"Oh! Hello, my name is the Doctor."

"Woooooooooooooo! Is this a bow tie?" I turned my head and saw she was wearing my bow tie.

**1,087 words! *Happy dance***

"Han-er, hooves off the bow tie!"

"Why are we running?" She said ignoring my indignant reply.

"First of all I'm the one running! Second, because piles of wood turned green and are now chasing me in the form of a wolf, and they're catching up!" I yelled, grabbing my bow tie back with my vegetarian styled mouth.

"Okey-dokey-lokey!"

"Really, you're not even the slightest bit curious as to why they're chasing me?

"Nope!"

"Are you really sure? Bet your life on it?"

"Well, I'm not curious because they're timber wolves an' seeing how you probably invaded their territory…Nope!"

"Timber wolves made of timber? That's new! Any idea on how to escape them?"

"Actually, yes!"

"Do tell! I'd rather not end up breakfast! Last time I was breakfast, I was covered in the vomit of a space-faring whale!"

"Wow! Once on the rock farm where I used to live a bunch of crows attacked! A gigantinormous swarm! They pecked at us and tore of small bits of our flesh so I guess we were kind of breakfast. We threw rocks at them because I used our old scarecrow to patch up some balloons, ironically crows are how the balloons got popped in the first place, and did you know that most people who use the word ironic don't even-"

"Yes, yes! An interesting story for another day, but how do we get out of this one?!"

"Oh, right! Sorry I forgot! Well if we don't make them mad anymore than they already are, then we can take a sharp right to Zecora's house!"

"Good!" I took a sharp turn to the right and didn't stop running until I felt the rather painful sensation of running into a closed door, at which point I stood, straightened my bow tie, and did what any sensible person would do upon running into a closed door, and proceeded to knock.

* * *

I heard a knock at my door I hoped it was Pinkie Pie with my ingredients as it was getting a bit late. I walked over to open it and what I saw surprised me. "Pinkie, you're late so I am a bit miffed, and please tell me of the strange stallion you're with?"

"Oh him? He's...umm…Black Snooty? No…uh…Doctor! He is the Doctor!"

* * *

"Why in the world would my name be Black Snooty?" I said as we walked away from Zecora's house. For a second Pinkie looked deep in thought, standing on her hind- wait what?! "How are you doing that?!"

"Doing what?" She asked still _walking on her hind legs_. I face-hoofed effectively half blinding myself.

"Aaagghh!" I screamed in pain. Clutching (A. K. A. trying to clutch it and looking like I'm punching myself.) my eye I fell over on my back blinking away tears and writhing in pain.

"Don't worry, I have eye patches stashed all over Ponyville!" She said using her hoof to reach up into the knot of a tree.

* * *

As I regained consciousness I blushed seeing as a thousand years and I never punched myself in the eye and fainted before. I looked around and saw a stallion (brownish colored) checking on a rainbow maned mare.

"'Ello. What are your names?" He asked the strangers.

The ponies looked up from whatever they were talking about. "I'm Rainbow Dash, the best flyer in Equestria, and 20% cooler than everypony."

Shooting Rainbow Dash an irritated look he said: "I'm your Doctor. Pinkie brought you here after you fainted."

Ah. Well that explained it. I looked down to straighten my bow tie, and squeaked in distress. "WHERE IN THE NAME OF RASSILON IS MY BOW TIE!?"

"I saw Pinkie go out with one." The doctor said absentmindedly. "I don't know why though. Bow ties aren't cool."

"Bow ties are cool!" I said indignantly.

"Yeah right." The doctor said, rolling his eyes. "By the way, you're free to go. don't take those bandages off until about a month from now."

I heard barking and got up to look out the window. "What the-"

"Oh no! She got loose again!" He said, going to help the nurses with the barking (mad that is) pony.

"This is a strange, strange, pony filled town." I muttered under my breath. I went and clip clopped out the door in pursuit of my bow tie. After I found where they put my suit that is...

* * *

"Twilight!" I turned my head to see Pinkie beckoning me inside Sugarcube Corner. "Over here!"

"What is it Pinkie?" I had a bit of annoyance in my tone due to Rainbow insulting books, and calling me an egg head. It's more of a melon anyway.

"I met a stallion today!"

Whatever she could have said, I did not, ever, expect it to be that. I put a bit of mischief into my voice. "Oh really? Do you like him?" I wiggled my eyebrows.

"What? Noooo..." She trailed off, sweating.

I noticed something. "Why are you wearing a bow tie?"

"Oh that. He hoofed himself in the eye and I took him to the hospital. I took his bow tie cause were going to throw it away while they put the hospital gown on him, and so I took it for him!"

I wiggled my eyebrows even more. "Mhhmm..." She blushed as I said this.


	2. Custard, Legs, and Herbavores

**The first chapter was partly co-written by my brother, Dalek - the Supreme. *claps* This is the Doctor and the Crystal Empire adventure. The dialogue will not be the same. I am messing up the timeline. Pretend Rainbow did a stealthier hunt for the book and was not nicknamed 'slipper thief' **

A Pinkie In Time

Chapter 2:

I walked out and proceeded to watch the ponies going about their daily work. It was amazing! There were ponies selling apples, taking field trips, saying hello to their neighbors, and just being one of the most peaceful towns he's ever seen. It was a nice change from the usual planets.

"Hello there!" A cowgirlish voice said.

I turned and saw an orange pony with a blond mane. "'Ello! My name is the Doctor, just the Doctor."

"Ah'm Applejack. I reckon' you're new here? If you are then you should probably hide before Pinkie finds y'all." She said

"Yes I am! And I was actually looking for Pinkie Pie. Can you tell me where she is?"

She told me how to get to Sugarcube Corner and soon I came upon a delicious-looking building. I was tempted to take a bite before remembering my beloved bow tie.

"Pinkie?" I hesitantly raised my voice a little.

"Just a second!" I heard come from behind the counter.

She came out and I saw she was wearing my bow tie. "Give me my bow tie and I'll leave." I said coldly.

"Okey dokey lokey..." She said. Her mane suddenly blew out, like a rush of wind.

My mane was blown back making it look like my tenth selfs hair. She giggled. Suddenly (again) her mane poofed up with and audible pop. "Yeah...that was unexpected." I said.

"Here's your bow tie!" She giggled.

"Thanks."

"Hey Doctor." She asked.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Will you come to Canterlot with my friends and me?"

The TARDIS was damaged and it would give me a chance to explore and get an idea of where I am...

"What in the name of Rassilon is a Canterlot?"

"Who in the name of Canterlot is Rassilon?"

"Oh, he was-erm, I'll explain later."

"How could you not know Canterlot!? It's the capitol, and the Royal Family lives there!" She yelled in my face.

I, of course fell over and banged my head on a stool. "Oof! Is it just me, or am I banging my head on things a lot these days? Anyways, maybe it's because I am not of this world, or of this time. You see, I'm a Time Lord, and I crashed here in my TARDIS chasing an out-of-control time vessel, which is in self-repair mode. I exited the ship, and was immediately chased by some Timber Wolves, when a pink pony appeared on my back, and-oh wait, you were there at that point. Sorry, I do tend to ramble on a bit."

She was caught in the middle of shoving cake down her throat. "Uh...yeah! Sure whatever it is you said!" She wiped the sweets off her mouth. "Well? What are you waiting for? Time to go meet my friends!"

"But-"

"No its, buts, or coconuts!" She dragged me to a tree. I might have been unconscious at one point. "This is my friend Twilight Sparkle's house/library!"

"Ooh...I might start dry heaving soon..." I went and threw up behind a bush. "I do *gulp gasp* have legs you know."

"Of course you do silly filly! Everypony has legs!"

" Of course, say something obvious get a obvious answer…" I said to myself.

"Give me a moment…ugh…" I groaned, getting up. As soon as I did the blood rushed to my head.

"Are you okay?" A purple unicorn asked.

"No…do you have any fish custard?" I asked, hearing my stomach grumble..

"Fish…custard?" She asked.

" Yeah fi-oh. I mean custard?" I remedied, remembering ponies were herbivores. "The yellow stuff you think is interesting, buy, but then never use?"

"Oh! Yeah I believe I got some of that!" She smiled. "I'm Twilight Sparkle. I take from the drag burns on your back you already met Pinkie?"

"Yes. She is stronger than she looks." I said. "Do you know anything about a trip to Canterlot she mentioned?"

"Yes. It's my brother's wedding! His name is Shining Armor and he didn't tell me about the wedding before hoof! And he's my BBBFF!" She ended practically hesterical.

"Big Brother Best Friend Forever?" I guessed.

"Yes. How'd you know?" She asked.

"I'm great with acronyms. Take TARDIS for example. I picked a portable home with a cool acronym that can travel through time _and _space. You see?" I pointed out.

"Time and space? But how can it? Only magic can do that and you're not a unicorn you're a Pegasus!" She exclaimed.

"I'm a what?" I looked behind me and saw two feathered wings. "Oh! Not only that but I'm over 900 years old, fight aliens, have two hearts, and save planets almost daily."

"Have you just come from Ponyville Hospital?"

"No, I went there after punching myself in the eye, then went to Sugarcube Corner, then I came here. I was cleared by the doctors." I added realizing she thought I was insane. Well, more than usual.

"Oh phew! Well why did you ask about the wedding?"

"Pinkie invited me then dragged me here to meet her friend. I'm guessing that's you?"

"Yeah it must be. You must be the stallion she was talking about!" Twilight exclaimed.

"I guess so."

We walked inside her tree/house/library to get the promised custard before the trip.

**931 words! **


End file.
